disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchel Musso
Texas, U.S. | Instrument = Singing|Vocals | Genre = Pop Rock, Bubblegum pop, Pop rap, R&B, Alternative hip hop | Years_active = 2002 — present | Label = Walt Disney | Occupation = Actor, singer, rapper, spokesperson | URL = Official Fan Site }} Mitchel Tate Musso (born July 9, 1991) is an American actor and musician. Musso is perhaps best known for his role as Oliver Oken in the 59th Emmy Award-nominated Disney Channel sitcom, Hannah Montana and Jeremy Johnson in Phineas and Ferb. In other works, he provided his voice of DJ for the Academy Award-nominated computer animated film, Monster House and also starred as Raymond Figg in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Life Is Ruff which was released on July 15, 2005. Musso's self-titled debut album was released on June 2, 2009. Early life Musso was born in Garland, Texas. He has two brothers, Mason Musso, singer and guitarist in the band Metro Station and Marc Musso, who appeared in the film Secondhand Lions alongside Musso. Acting career His introduction into the entertainment industry began in 2003, when he made his film debut in Secondhand Lions, alongside his brother Marc. Haley Joel Osment, the actor who portrayed Walter in Secondhand Lions, is the brother of Emily Osment. Both Musso and Osment now co-star together on the Disney Channel sitcom, Hannah Montana. Before Musso was cast in Secondhand Lions, he had been in several films beforehand: Am I Crushed? as Richie and The Keyman as a cub scout both in 2002. Mitchel also starred in a few episodes of King of the Hill as the voice of Bobby Hill's friend Curt in the episodes The Powder Puff Boys and Bobby Rae as well as the surfer kid in Four Wave Intersection in 2007. In addition to his role as Oliver Oken in Disney Channel's Hannah Montana, Musso also voices Jeremy Johnson in Phineas and Ferb, a boy whom Phineas's sister, Candace (Ashley Tisdale) has a crush on. Other acting credits include Raymond Figg in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Life Is Ruff, the voice of Aang in the unaired version of the pilot episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the voice of DJ in the Academy Award-nominated film, Monster House, and Hannah Montana: The Movie, which was released on April 10, 2009. Musso was in the first Disney Channel Games in 2006 on the Green Team, and appeared on the Red Team in 2007 and 2008. He also appeared in the TV movie Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire alongside Chuck Norris. Current Career He currently is still on Disney Channel, hosting the new original series, PrankStars. Music career Musso recorded a remixed remake of the song "Lean On Me" for the Disney film, Snow Buddies; the music video is included on the DVD and the song is included on the Radio Disney Jams 10 CD. Musso also sang the song "If I Didn't Have You" with Hannah Montana co-star Emily Osment for the DisneyMania 6 CD. For their 2009 Disney Channel Original Movie, Hatching Pete, Musso teamed up with co-star Tiffany Thornton, from Sonny With A Chance, to record a song called "Let It Go" that was used in the film. The two also worked on a music video for the song which was released to Disney Channel. Musso also record a song called "The Girl Can't Help It" for another Disney Channel Original Movie, Princess Protection Program. "Let it Go" and "The Girl Can't Help It" will be on the Disney compilation album, Disney Channel Playlist, which was released on June 9, 2009. In a studio effort, Musso released his self-titled debut album on June 2, 2009. His debut single, "The In Crowd," a cover of a John Hampson song, premiered on Radio Disney on December 5, 2008. The song is also featured on Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 11. His second single, Hey, was released on May 15, 2009 on Radio Disney with an accompanying music video that premiered on Disney Channel.. Touring Mitchel Musso has performed in the Radio Disney Jingle Jams Tour. In 2008, Musso was said to be opening for Raven-Symoné in "The Pajama Party Tour", but due to "unforeseen circumstances", the tour was postponed. Once the postponement was announced, Musso made the following statement on his blog: "The Raven Tour has been postponed....and it's not April Fools.... I know it's hard to believe...try being me. But you know what? The band and dancers and myself have worked really hard to create an Incredible Show for you guys and I know that something great is just around the corner. We already have offers coming in, and as soon as I know details for a new tour, I will pass them along."Moments with Mitchel Musso was recently on tour with Corbin Bleu. He appeared in the song "The Best of Both Worlds" during the Best of Both Worlds Tour with Miley Cyrus. Starting May 2 2009, Musso will embark on a summer tour to promote his album. He will perform 25 shows between May 2 and October 17. Shows include performances at Six Flags parks across the country, arenas and on the Disney Cruise Lines. Additional Appearances On June 2, 2008, Musso was a surprise guest at the Spotlight Awards at the North Shore Music Theatre in Beverly, Massachusetts. He presented awards to the Best Actor and Best Actress of the 2007-2008 theatrical year. In 2008, Musso, Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus all made "family" guest appearances in Metro Station's music video for Seventeen Forever. Discography Studio albums Singles Filmography References External links *Official Site * * *Interview About New Album "Mitchel Musso" Part 1 Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors Category:Live actors Category:Males Category:Singers Category:July Birthdays